October 2010 attempted overthrow of the Allied States government
The October 2010 attempted coup d'etat of the Allied States government occurred in early October, just days after the full recall of military entities to the Allied States. The overthrow was started by elements of the government, primarily Congress, and the military, which attempted to form the new Confederate States of America, allegedly led by then-Vice President Deven Carlson. The putsch raged for a full 19 days, after which the CSA's main base camps were attacked and destroyed by paramilitary troops under employment of the EcruFox Corporation. After the 2011 Austin Trials were completed and the remainder of conspirators' names cleared, the Confederate Party was formed. Background Economic decline Since its foundation, the Allied States economy was heavily unstable, largely due to the government exceeding its military and homeland security budgets by billions. Due to several factors, hyperinflation and a severe decrease in the country's per capita GDP occurred, resulting in a recession and the brink of total depression. The government delayed measures to rebuild the economy, however, shortly before the attempted overthrow, President Henry J. Fortis announced a special State of the Alliance address. The rebellion's conspirators, however, being too far ahead with planning, went forward and the address was canceled. The majority of the conspirators blamed the economic situation, stating that the government could easily have solved the problem. Anticipation of total war See also: Allied Revolutionary War In May of the same year, a "minor" rebellion took place in the Southern Allied States, primarily Texas and Arizona. The rebellion was staged by the International Fascist Federation, however, was put down quite swiftly with relatively few casualties. However, the Bureau of State Security, along with elements of the Department of Homeland Security, such as the National Security Agency, had begun receiving information of another impending, larger attack by the IFF. With this, President Fortis was evacuated to Cheyenne Mountain (JADC) shortly after his cabinet. Coup Misinformation and recall of troops It was found out during the Austin Trials that the misleading information pertaining to a larger IFF attack was forged by allies of the CSA movement outside the Allied States, as well as sources within the Allied States government. The federal government was forced to recall all of its troops from abroad, including the First Infantry Division of Fort Riley, and its subordinate 1st, 3rd, and 4th brigades. Once stateside, the commanders of these three brigades gave the order for their troops to move to predesignated locations across the country, primarily near New Bay City. When confronted hours afterwards, the commanders claimed the move was merely a reallocation of troops or training exercises. When commanding officers attempted to overrule some of these reallocations, the brigade commanders themselves disappeared. At the same time, several prominent conservative congressmen leave the Capital and assume their new government positions within the CSA. Cheyenne Mountain Lieutenant Jonathan Peters, working as the commanding officer within the main communications facility within the base, ordered severing all communication from the situation room or the main control room. He along with about two dozen other soldiers locked the President and cabinet in the situation room and stormed the control room, before holding all staffers hostage. Captain Bruce Measley, minutes after the communications were severed, attempted to arrest Lt. Peters, however, a brief shootout led to one of Cpt. Measley's men being wounded. The Captain and five other soldiers retreated to a storage room, where they met up with at least three others, and barricaded themselves. They remained in said storage room until the entire coup was over, and managed communicate with the outside world for brief amounts of time. Attack on government locations Shortly after the Cheyenne Mountain incident, several loyalist government buildings, including BSS offices in Oklahoma City, Denver and Santa Fe were attacked with military-grade C4 explosives. At the end of the day, 18 people were killed. Loyalist agencies in Houston, Austin, Topeka and San Francisco were captured by confederate troops later on in the day. Confederate Decree 001 Main article: Confederate Decree 001 Confederate Decree 001 was hailed as the official announcement by then-Vice President Deven Carlson of the coup d'etat. The Decree was read to Congress on 13 October 2010 after Carlson assembled the two houses. Dozens of senators and representatives jumped up in anger and shouted slurs and "traitor!" at the Vice President. Speaker Erwin removed herself from the session earlier on, knowing that she was in fact the next in line in the presidential line of secession, and fearing for her life. State of emergency The next day, October 13, Speaker of the House Dana Erwin announced an official state of emergency and addressed the nation from Fort Sill, Oklahoma, which was occupied by loyalist forces. She declared that a secessionist group known as the "Confederate States of America" were attempting to take over the government, and that communication with the President has been lost. As per the line of secession, Erwin also declared she was assuming the role of Commander-in-Chief of the Military and was now acting-President of the Allied States. It was announced that the Council of Governance would be evacuated from the Allied States to an undisclosed location, which is still unknown to this day. JCS incident Upon learning of the plans of the CSA, the Joint Chiefs of Staff ordered the Defense Building to be secured and garrisoned by loyalist forces near New Bay City. The Joint Chiefs were in town per the State of the Alliance address, which was canceled just as the coup begun, however remained in the Dee-Bee to conclude some business. They kept the building barricaded until 15 October, when confederate troops stormed the building, and peacefully arrested them. Private involvement Several private organizations, most notably the EcruFox Corporation, became highly involved in the coup at some point. The EcruFox Corporation announced early in the coup that it will be remaining neutral throughout the conflict, should it not be directly or indirectly effected. However, when the country's economy melted down, the Corporation, which started losing profit at a huge scale because of hyperinflation, quickly sided with Erwin's government to help combat the confederates. On 26 October, about 2,500 private military contractors of the EcruFox Corporation besieged the Confederate government headquarters in the outskirts of Wichita. Deven Carlson along with top-military and political officials are arrested while another, smaller group of EcruFox troops raid a CSA military base camp in Northern Colorado. After an hour-long battle, dozens of confederate troops and merely seven EcruFox operators lay dead. There, the Joint Chiefs of Staff are rescued. Because of this, the confederate remnant lost most of its power and support. On 27 October the Erwin government warned remaining forces to stand down or risk losing any possibility of amnesty. The next day, Senator Richard Spies (C-NC), de facto leader of the Confederate States of America, surrenders on condition that those not directly involved with atrocities or human rights suppressions will be granted immunity. President Fortis and the cabinet were released hours later and the Confederate Party is founded the next day. Summarized timeline of events *Late September: **Anticipating total-war, the Allied States government recalls all of its troops abroad. ***Minutes later, the Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control activates all available firewalls on important government databases and websites. ***The Allied States cabinet is evacuated to CMADC (Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center, previously NORAD HQ). ***President Henry J. Fortis and his family lift off from an airbase in Texas with the presidential plane. *October 3: The recall of all Allied States Military entities abroad is completed, with only a small detachment left in Zimbabwe. *October 9: Three brigades (approx. 10,000 troops) of the Allied States Army abruptly leave their bases throughout the country despite their commanders' objections. These movements, earlier on, were justified by co-conspirators (still acting in the capacity of their military positions) as a simple reallocation of troops. A number of Allied States congressmen and politicians also seemingly vanish. *October 10: Despite breaching regulations of the presidential line of succession, the presidential plane lands in Fort Carson, and the President enters the Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center to meet with his cabinet. *October 12: Communications between the outside and the President and his cabinet are lost while they are in the Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center. *October 12: Governmental facilities in almost every major city in Allied States are attacked with military-grade C4 charges, while others are captured by troops. *October 13: Vice President Deven Carlson announces that the recent events in the Allied States are part of a coup by himself and several other politicians. He, by law, still Vice President of the Allied States, acting as executive officer to the President, issues Confederate Decree 001. *October 13: With the President and most of the cabinet still in silence in the Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center, Speaker of the House, Dana Erwin becomes the Commander-in-Chief and Acting President of the Allied States, and declares a state of emergency. *October 13: With the designated survivor also missing, the Council of Governance is evacuated out of the Allied States, to an unknown secure location in a foreign nation. *October 15: High levels of panic are reported throughout the Allied States, as citizens don't know which government - the one of Vice President Carlson, or Speaker of the House Erwin - is the real one. *October 15: The Joint Chiefs of Staff are all arrested by the government of Carlson while in the Defense Building. *October 17: The EcruFox Corporation declares that the entity will remain neutral throughout the conflict, however, it warns both "governments", that military action will be taken if the corporation is directly threatened. *October 20: The official announcement is made that the Allied States economy has totally broken down. The EcruFox Corporation becomes enraged, expressing its condemnation of the current situation in the Allied States. *October 21: What's left of the Allied States Department of Cyber Warfare and Control attempts to secure governmental web-bases from the attack by a rogue Asian agent, but fails. *October 22: The EcruFox Corporation's firewalls withstand the cyber attack, and begin assisting the DCWC is reconstructing the rest of the country's system. *October 24: As support for the government of the Confederate States of America increases, the EcruFox Corporation declares that it will be siding with the government of the Allied States for the remainder of the conflict. *October 26: 2,500 EcruFox paramilitary operators siege the Confederate headquarters near the outskirts of pro-CSA Wichita. *October 27: The siege is complete, and several officials of the CSA government are arrested, including Deven Carlson. *October 27: The Joint Chiefs of Staff are rescued from a CSA base camp in Northern Colorado. Dozens of CSA troops lay dead. *October 27: The government warns remaining Confederate troops and officials to stand down or risk losing any possibility of amnesty. *October 28: The government of the Confederate States of America agrees to surrender on condition that those not directly involved in atrocities will be granted immunity. This marks the end of the coup. *October 29: Henry J. Fortis and his cabinet are released from the Cheyenne Mountain Air Defense Center. He states "This will mark the end of my presidency. With recent events, I cannot continue." *October 30: The Confederate Party is founded by the Confederate leaders who were granted immunity. *February 2011: The Allied States Congress becomes the Allied States Senate. *April 2011: The 2011 Austin Trials take place. Aftermath Trials Although it was agreed upon that some officials of the Confederate government will not be charged, some still were, such as several military officials who authorized attacks on civilian structures. Only eight army officers were found guilty and convicted by the Allied States Senate Post-Coup Committee: *General Samuel Lazamia *Major General Spencer Ottowa *Major Derbert Dashwood *Major Claude Carmichael *Captain Sofia du Blank *Captain Christopher Smith *Captain Henry Smith *Captain Ben Morris The trials took place on 10 April 2011, and were known as the 2011 Austin Trials. Economic reconstruction On October 29, the EcruFox Corporation announced that it will fully support the Allied States government in their effort to reconstruct the economy, and improve it even further than it was before the economic meltdown. The corporation donated 50 billion Allied States Dollars to the federal government initially, however, much more funds were directed at more specific areas. See Also *Confederate Decree 001 *Government of the Allied States *Allied States Army *EcruFox Corporation Category:Allied States of America